Lasers at present are widely used in the field of advertising, show-business, variety, etc. for generating images on specially prepared media for reflecting or scattering the optical radiation (screens, clouds of smoke, vapor, water jets etc.).
Known is a method of generating space images [USSR inventor's certificate No. 1817575, IC7 G02B 27.22, published 27 Aug. 1995.] by means of graphic drawing. According to this method, the object is sub-divided into individual dots with each dot being imaged in the form of a circular groove on the carrier, said groove being illuminated by a parallel light beam. A viewer's eye can observe only two opposite dots of the groove, so for each eye there is generated its own image. To implement the method described special carriers with the images pre-recorded thereon are needed, this greatly limiting the possibilities of the method.
The nearest Prior Art reference to a method filed is a method of generating space images using the radiation beams [Patent of the Russian Federation No. 2055315, IC7: C01C11/00, 11/06, G02B27/22, published 27 Feb. 1996]. Spatial modulation of the radiation beams is provided by means of a stereo multiplicity of the image carriers. The modulated radiation beams are projected in sequences-cycles on the retina of the viewer's both eyes with the repetition rate of the modulated radiation beams of (2 to 50)N, Hz, where N is the dimension of a stereo multiplicity of the image carriers. To view images according to this method there is needed a screen, e.g. a display screen this in its turn limiting the possibilities of using this method for a large number of the viewers.
Another known device is a laser computer-aided system “Compact-Vita” [Prospectus of State Unitary Enterprise “Scientific-Production Union Astorphysika”, Russia, A laser computer-aided system “Compact-Vita”] comprising only one source of directional radiation with a power supply unit and a device for controlling the radiation beam parameters with the control input of the latter connected to an appropriate output of the control unit. To generate images with the help of the device described there is also needed a screen.